


Undertaking

by Tila



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tila/pseuds/Tila
Summary: Art made for the Thorki Secret Santa Exchange!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Undertaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



> I choose Sally prompt “ Thorki with Loki successfully becoming king in Thor 1.”  
> I really hope you like it!! It was something out of my comfort zone, but it was super fun to draw! Happy new year & holidays!!


End file.
